The present invention relates to a biopsy specimen collector, and, more particularly concerns such a collector for use with a vacuum source and an endometrial curette in performing uterine biopsies.
Biopsy procedures, particularly of the uterus, are performed with the use of an elongate curette usually attached to a vacuum source. The physician generally inserts the curette into the body cavity to be sampled and relies upon scraping cutting action at the tip of the curette to dislodge a specimen from the walls of a cavity. Then, with the properly applied suction from the vacuum source, the specimen may either be collected from the tip of the curette or, in some instances, the specimen may travel along the length of the curette whereupon it may be collected at the curette's proximal end. One such biopsy specimen instrument is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,429.
In relying upon suction from a vacuum source to facilitate the collection of such a specimen, body liquids often present a problem in such a procedure. For instance, in addition to any tissue which may be dislodged from the cavity wall, blood and other body liquids are drawn into the open end of the curette. If these liquids travel along the curette and ultimately into the vacuum source, problems with the operation of the vacuum source could arise. Particularly, if the vacuum source is a hand-held vacuum pump, blood flow into the piston chamber which produces the vacuum could not only clog its motion, but possible leak out of the device. Even if a collection jar or vial were to be used with merely an inlet port and an outlet port, there would be a danger of blood or other liquids passing into the vacuum line, since any liquid collected in the jar could be shaken sufficiently so that it would enter the outlet opening of the jar and thus travel into the vacuum line. It is appreciated that this liquid shaking or moving would occur since the physican often includes side to side rocking of the pump and curette in order to properly scrape the cavity wall; thus, any liquid which enters the collection jar would be susceptible to this rocking movement with the potential that the liquid may enter the vacuum line and thus cause problems. Thus, the present invention is directed to the solution of these problems.